Thirty Something Candles
by shortie990
Summary: Takes place along the present storyline of Michael being in jail. It's Sam's birthday and someone forgets...Contains smut! You have been warned.:
1. Part:1

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Also have to Thank Fansy for giving me the idea for a part of this story! It's been a long time coming!

Okay and I don't know if you guys remember but back when Sam was shot in 2006, the mention the date of her birthday, also mention it before when Sam finds out she was adopted. Well anyways its on May 11th.

Hope you enjoy!

Oh warning contains smut! :D

**

* * *

**

Thirty Something Candles

May 11th, 2010...

Sam was seated at her desk at the office of McCall and Jackal. It was just past 10 o clock in the morning and Sam was waiting for her partner to arrive so they could go over their clients' cases together. Usually Sam wasn't here until later but since she had been sleeping at her own apartment for once for the last couple of days and not at the penthouse with Jason, she had found no reason why not to come into the office early. She had spoken to Jason over the phone and seen him for lunch for a couple of times but had not spent any real along time with one another since Michael had been convicted and sent to Jail. She knew that this was a hard time for Jason and had lot of his plate to deal with and figured he needed his space, so she had just been spending more time at her own apartment.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Sam stared down at the display on her phone. She had zero missed phone calls and text messages. Her voice mail was empty. She had hoped that Jason would at least remember this day and send her a quick message, even if it was to say hi. At least that would let her know that he was thinking about her. Instead there was nothing. But hey it was only morning, still early.

Just then her phone came to life in her hand. A smile spread across her face as she stared down at the caller display and answered it.

"Hey," she smiled into the phone as she cradled it against her cheek.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BITHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEARRRRR SAMMM! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY TO YOUUU!" sang Kristina and Molly to their big sister on the other line.

"Thanks guys!" gushed Sam. "I have the best little sisters ever!"

"Happy birthday Sam!" cried Molly into the phone. Sam was on speaker.

"Yeah Happy birthday Sam!" spoke Kristina.

"Thank you!" replied Sam once again. "I loved the off key singing!"

"Oh shut up! You have no voice of an angel either," teased back Kristina.

Sam continued to talk with her sisters for a few moments longer before hanging up. Both girls had to head off to school and Spinelli had just arrived in the office.

Sam looked up and waved hello to Spinelli as she said goodbye to her sisters and told them she would see them later. Sam was having dinner with them and Alexis at the Metro Court later on that night. Alexis still felt a deep guilt about giving up Sam for adoption and always made sure her birthday was a big thing, making up for lost time it seemed.

Hanging up her phone she smiled at Spinelli as he handed her a paper cup of coffee from Kelly's. "Thanks," spoke Sam, taking the coffee and sipping it. Kelly's made the best coffee, thought Sam to herself.

"Who was that you where just talking to?" asked Spinelli with curiousity. He had wondered if it was Stone Cold, calling his beloved.

"Oh just Molly and Krissy wishing me a happy birthday," explained Sam staring down once again at the display of her phone before sliding it into her pocket.

"Oh that is right! Happy Birthday! " cried Spinelli standing up and coming over to her desk once again. He then wrapped his arms around Sam and kissed her on the cheek.

Sam let out a hearty laugh at this. She was touched that the Jackal remembered her birthday. "Thank you Spinelli," she replied as she hugged the Jackal back. Breaking apart from the hug after a moment had passed, Spinelli smiled down at Sam.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how thirty...how old are you again?" he asked.

"That is not important," cried Sam in all seriousness. She was 31 years old, which really wasn't that old but still felt old to her and didn't want anyone to know.

"Well anyways, I was just thinking about how thirty something years ago Faire Samantha, whom just was a mere infant came into the world!" replied Spinelli.

Sam laughed at this before taking a sip from her cup. "Okay enough about my birthday, let's get to work!"

* * *

At around 12:30, Sam and Spinelli called in a quits. They only had two clients at the moment. One looked liked to be another cheating spouse case and the other was about a boss wanting to found out if one of his employees was stealing from him. After discussing both cases, they had decided that Spinelli would handed the stealing employee one, pulling up footage from the security cameras located in the boss's office. Sam on the other hand was going to be working the cheating spouse case- it sounded like another field job for her.

And still, Jason had not yet phoned her and wished her a happy birthday but it was still early!

Standing up from her seat, Sam slung her purse over her shoulder and waved goodbye to Spinelli. "See yeah later," she waved to him.

Spinelli looked up from his laptop and waved back. "Goodbye Fair Samantha, have a lovely birthday lunch with my beautiful Maximista!"

"I will!" and with that Sam left the office. She was on her way to have lunch with Maxie at Kelly's and then later on they had plans to go shopping together. It had been a while since Sam had a girl's day and was looking forward to spending time with her young friend. Plus she needed some new cloths and wanted Maxie's help.

"OH MY GOD HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" cried Maxie standing up as she saw Sam and threw her arms around her.

"Wow, thank you!" laughed Sam, hugging her friend back.

"Is it okay if we sit outside?" asked Maxie to Sam gesturing to their table. "I just figured it was such a nice day out that we should sit outside and enjoy it!"

"Sounds perfect!" replied Sam, placing her purse on the table and taking her seat across from Maxie. They were seated outside on the patio, just out front of Kelly's.

"Oh my god here! " cried Maxie with excitement as she thrusted a bright pink gift back in front of Sam. "Open it!"

"Maxie, you didn't have to get me anything," spoke Sam staring down at the pink bag and over at Maxie.

"Oh that is bull shit and you know it! Presents are the whole point of birthdays!" argued back Maxie, rolling her eyes at her friend. Didn't Sam know anything?

"Well thank you anyways," replied Sam, smiling at Maxie, before beginning to unwrap her present. Inside the bright pink gift bag was a box, a shoe box. And inside the shoebox was the most beautiful pair of shoes Sam had ever seen in her life. They were five inch platform pumps. They were made out of royal blue suede leather. They contained an open toe design with a geometric cut out strappy design along the body of it. They where a work of art, thought Sam as she lifted one out of the box and held it gently in her hand; admiring it.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" asked Maxie with a smile, she knew Sam would love them. "When I saw them at the photo shoot last week, I knew I had to get you a pair. They just scream sexy, they scream Sam!"

"They are," whispered Sam, not taking her eyes off of the shoe. Just then the waitress arrived, putting the shoes back into the box; Sam placed it back in the bag and under her chair. She didn't want to get food on them. Studying the menu for a second, Sam told the waitress her order. Her and Maxie had practically had the menu memorized by now.

* * *

After finishing their lunch and doing a little shopping, both women came back to the office of McCall and Jackal. Spinelli had long left. He had headed back into the penthouse, where there was a fresh supply of baroque chips and orange soda. Placing her shopping bags on her desk, Sam made her way across the office to the little mini fridge in the corner where she and Spinelli kept drinks and a few snacks. "Water?" asked Sam towards Maxie, who had taken a seat at Spinelli's desk.

"Sure," replied Maxie with a shrug as she began to spin around in Spinelli's chair.

Handing the blonde one a bottle of water, Sam took her seat at her desk again. Both women drank in silence for a moment before Maxie cried out.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Forgot what?" asked Sam confused.

"I almost forgot to give you your present!" explained Maxie as she suddenly got to her feet and began to search in one of her many shopping bags for something.

"I'm confused," confussed Sam, eyebrows fussed together. "Didn't you already give me my gift?" asked Sam, remembering the shoes.

"Yeah but this is a little something extra," explained Maxie as she still continued to look for the item. "I purchased it when you went into the leather store to buy Jason a coat!" After a moment had passed Maxie had finally found what she was looking for. It was a long shaped box, wrapped in white wrapping paper. Maxie had gotten the store clerk to gift wrap it for her.

Handing Sam over the box, she couldn't help but grin. A puzzled look came over Sam's face as she took the box and stared over at Maxie.

"Well open it," spoke Maxie towards Sam. Sam's eyes remained on Maxie's eager face for a second longer before falling onto the package in front of her. Letting out a slight sigh, she began to unwrap it."What the hell is this?" she cried looking up and staring at the young women smiling back at her.

"What the hell is this, Maxie?" She asked again, thrusting the object into her friend's face.

"Oh come on Sam, you know what it is…it's a…." Maxie rolled her eyes at Sam, placing her hands on her hips. "I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" cried out Sam in frustration, cutting her friend off. She was not born yesterday. "I just want to know, why in hell you are giving it to me as a present."

"Oh," realized Maxie. "Well I noticed the other day when I was at your apartment that you didn't have one…or didn't see one anyways…and I have one and it's a god sent. And I know how you and Jason are having a little trouble in that….area lately…you know with him not being around so often, so I thought I would get you one!"

Sam's eyes blazed at the young fashionista. "Well you were right I don't have one, but what the hell?"

"What Sam! Haven't you ever seen a vibrator before! Geez ...."Maxie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at her friend's outrage.

* * *

All the way home, Sam couldn't stop thinking about how Maxie had gotten her a vibrator. She couldn't believe it! Her sex life wasn't that dry that she need it. Yeah she and Jason hadn't made love in a while but that didn't mean she wasn't getting any! She and Jason just weren't having sex as often as they use too, that was all. Plus Sam wasn't a big fan of touching herself. Sure she had done it a few times, every now and then but she wasn't in love with it or anything...

Stepping out of her car she grabbed her shopping bags and made her way towards her building. The doorman greeted her with a smile, holding the door open for her as she stepped inside the lobby.

"Thanks Charlie!" she replied, flashing the gentle aging man a smile back over her shoulders as she walked over to the elevators. In the elevator, Sam continued to clench her bags in either hand. They itched to reach for her phone and see if Jason phone while she drove home. She knew that he hadn't, since she hadn't heard it go off in her bag, but she was still holding out. As the elevator door pingopen at her floor she stepped off and began the long walk towards her apartment. Sam dropped her bags into a pile at her feet, as she reached into her purse and pulled out her key, not before taking a quick glance at her phone; which yet again said she had zero missed alerts. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she opened her apartment door and pulled her shopping bags in with her.

She kicked closed the front door with the back of her heel as she carried her bags into the bedroom and dropped them in a pile on the floor. Stepping over them, she pulled off her black stiletto heels she had been wearing and made her way into the bathroom. Turning the water of the bathtub on, Sam began to strip of her clothes. She had an hour before she had to head off to meet Alexis and her sisters for dinner.

* * *

Sam arrived back at her apartment around 10:30 at night. Dinner had been fun and really special. Sam loved spending time with her family; it made her feel like her whole life wasn't a mess. The dinner had gone so well, Sam had forgotten to check her phone to see if Jason had called. However as she stood in her darken apartment and stared down at a blank display on her phone, something inside of her snapped. She was outraged. She knew that Michael being in jail was taking up all of Jason's time and felt like he had let him down. She understood that, she understood what it was like to feel like you could have done something better or more to prevent something from happening to them. She still held guilt over what had happened to Kristina. She felt like she could have done something. She should had looked closer at how Kiefer had treated her sister; Listened to her more. She knew what it felt like to disappoint someone you loved.

She had tried to convince him that he had done nothing wrong, that it wasn't his fault that Michael had killed Claudia. But he didn't want to see it. She couldn't help him see past the guilt he was feeling. But she had least thought that Jason would remember her birthday and call her up or least send flowers. But instead all she got was nothing. It seemed that was all she got now of his attention. She didn't want to sound selfish but she couldn't help it. It seemed she always came last in his life, no matter how much he said that he loved her. Carly, the boys, and Sonny always seemed to come first.

Throwing her phone angrily onto the couch, Sam stormed into her bedroom. Screw Jason, she didn't need him to have a good time on her birthday. The day had gone better then she thought it would, from lunch from Maxie to dinner with her family, it had been good. Still wearing her dress from dinner, Sam began to put away her shopping bags and hang up her clothes. When she came across the box that Maxie had given her, an idea struck in her mind. Slipping off her shoes and unzipping the back of her dress, it fell to the floor. Stepping out of it and kicking it to the side, Sam began to light the candles that she always kept on top of her dresser. They were vanilla scented. Closing her eyes she breathed in the peaceful scent of the candles. Letting it calm her emotions down a little. She then turned off the rest of the bedroom lights and opened the curtains; letting the moonlight shine in. Walking into the living room, Sam turned on the audio system. She flicked threw the radio stations until she came across the soft jazz one. She turned up the volume so she could hear it from the bedroom. She then nervously walked back into the bedroom and climbed on the bed. Opening up the box, that was laying on the bed, she slide it into the palm of her hand and stared down at it.

It was sleek and sliver about eight inches or so long. Running a finger along its surface she couldn't help but think about Jason and his own organ. It had three speeds to it, one soft, another medium and the last one intense. Licking her bottom lip nervously, Sam pressed her back up against the backrest of the bed. She then unhooked her bra and slide off her panties, so that she was now completely naked. She placed the vibrator to the side for the moment. She needed to warm up her body first. Closing her eyes and letting the music relax her, she placed her hands on her breasts. Gently massaging them. As she does so she begins to think about Jason. She imaged it was his big strong hands on her breasts and not her own dainty ones. She imaged him bending his head down and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it until it was raw. As she thought about the pull of his lips, she began to rub her thumbs over the sensitive skin of her nipples, making them peak with hardness. With one hand resting on her stomach, she began to let the other one wander down into her centre. Spreading her legs open ever so slightly, her finger moved up and down her cit. Sam could begin to feel her body getting aroused. She continued to repeat the movement of rubbing her cit for a moment longer before reaching out for the vibrator. Putting it on speed one- the lowest, she pressed onto the outer folds of skin of her vagina. Thrusting her hips, she let out a low moan. Adjusting her body position, so that she was now lying on her back, spread eagle; she turned it on to the medium level and slid it inside of her.

Sam's hand clenched the bed sheet as the other thrusted the vibrator in and out of herself. She closed her eyes and imaged it was Jason's hard cock within her; rubbing against her g-spot. Arching her back and titling her head to the side, a deep noise was penetrated from the back of her throat. She was wet now and coming quickly. With a quick movement of her finger, she flicked the switch of the vibrator to the highest and final speed. Sam lifted her hips slightly off of the mattress; forcing the vibrator deeper inside her. Her hips thrusted rapidly, as her breathing deepened and become more labour intense. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she thrust one final last time against the vibrator, making that feeling that had been building up in the pit of stomach, explode like a firecracker, making a warmness flood throughout her. She called out Jason's name at the top of her lungs as she came, and slid the vibrator out from within her pulsing pussy.

Sam lay there catching her breath thinking about what she had just done, when there was a knock at her door. Frowning at this she lifted her head and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was 10:55. Who the hell could be calling at this hour she thought, as she slid off of her bed and wrapped a purple satin robe around her naked body. She flicked on one of the living room lights as she made her way towards the front door. Placing a hand on the cold doorknob, Sam stood on her tip toes, looking out the peep hole. Through it she made out the deform image of Jason. Sighing at this, she lowered her self back onto her heels and opened the door.

"Hi," she whispered as her brown eyes looked up into the pools of his blue ones.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, looking nervously down at her.

"No," she replied back coldly. She had just remembered that it was still her birthday and this was the first time all day she was hearing from him. "So what's up?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Jason looked nervously from side to side, before staring down at his feet. "I'm sorry!" he spoke, his voice low. His eyes slowly then looked back up at her face. He looked like a boy standing in front of his mother, filled with guilt for breaking the lamp in the living room.

Sam's eyes stared at him for a second longer before closing and shaking her head slightly from side to side. She then turned on her heel and began to walk back towards her bedroom, leaving Jason standing in the doorway of the apartment. He didn't know if she wanted him to follow her or not. Taking a deep breath, he bravely took a step inside the apartment; closing the door behind him. Following Sam to the bedroom, he found her sitting on the edge of it crying, cradling the vibrator in her hand.

He slowly approached her, taking a seat beside her on the bed; making the mattress dip with the impact of his weight.

"Sam," he whispered softly, reaching out and brushing the fallen strands of hair away from her face. He then leaned in and brushed his lips softly against her temple. He repeated his movement, kissing her slowly down the side of her face towards her neck. Gently reaching out, he cradled her chin in the palm of his hand and slowly began to turn it so that she was face to face with him. Jason then crashed his mouth against hers; kissing her roughly with passion. The kiss only lasted for a moment before, Sam tore away from him. Her tear filled eyes looked up at his face, "Why didn't you call?"

It tore his heart to pieces to see her like this. That he had done this too her. "Because I'm a jerk," he answered back. That was the only reason he could come up with at that moment. He didn't want to have to make excuses for his actions. He didn't want to have to explain to Sam why he had treated her badly over the past couple of days; ignoring her. There were no excuses for what he had done today. He had known it was her birthday today. He knew he should have called. And he didn't know why he hadn't. Every time he had thought to phone her, a thought had popped into his head that she didn't want to hear from him. He had told himself, convinced himself in some way that Sam was mad at him for not being around the last few days and didn't want to hear from him on her birthday.

"You're not a jerk!" replied back Sam, a slight smile appearing on her face. She then lifted a hand to his face and gently began to caress his cheek. "You are just a guy who has a lot on his plate. I'm upset but I do understand."

Sam then watched as Jason's eyes filled with devotion and love for her. "You're amazing!" he whispered as his eyes darkened with lust and pressed his mouth to hers once again. The kiss went from sweet and soulful to lusty and passionate in the matter of moments. Running his hands through her long espresso coloured hair, he pulled away breathless and looked deep into her eyes once again. "I want to make love to you!" he voice was deep and husky. It was then he noticed the object that Sam was cradling in her hand. He knew what it was the moment he laid eyes on it. He just didn't know that Sam owned one.

Gently reaching out, he took Sam's hand that held the object and placed it on his lap. His fingers then slowly one by one unraveled Sam's fingers from the object. Staring down at it for a moment, he traced a finger along it. It was still wet from when Sam had used it. He then looked up and met her eye. She flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Where you using this when I knocked on the door?" he asked in a husky voice.

Noticing the desire in his eyes and voice, Sam's bashfully nodded her head in agreement. "Yea…..why do you want me to show you how to use it?" she asked slowly as she twisted her body, so that she was now straddling him. She titled her head to the side, so that her espresso hair fell like a waterfall off of her shoulder and down her front. Sam pressed her hand at the back of Jason's neck; pulling his lips onto her's as her other hand reached down and took the vibrator from him. As the kisses deepen and their mouth parted so that their tongues intertwined, Sam released her hand from the back of Jason's neck and began to loosen the knot of her robe. The robe then fell open, revealing her lustful breasts. The robe hung off her shoulders as she turned on the vibrator to the slowest speed and touched it to Jason's cheek. She did this as her lips began to nibble on his lower lip. A deep moan escaped from the back of Jason's throat as she moved the vibrator down the side of his neck and torso; awakening all of his nerves in his body. She repeated the movement up and down slowly several times.

Jason ran both of his hands down the sides of Sam's back, clenching the cheeks of her ass and giving them a squeeze. Breaking away from the kiss, Sam leaned back; pressing into Jason's hands. Her eyes sparkled darkly at him as she gave him a full showing of her breasts. She then took the vibrator and placed it inside of her mouth; licking the tip of it before sliding it down the centre of her chest.

Jason licked his lips and watched with desire as she moved the vibrator over her left nipple, making it hard. His eyes shifted as she repeated the movement to her right nipple; making it peak and go hard as well. Sam then placed the vibrator in her mouth again before placing it underneath the base of her breast. Jason could feel himself beginning to grow and go hard with arousal as he watched as Sam's breast jiggled from the buzz of the vibrator against it. After repeating the movement once again on her other breast, Sam then placed it on top of the growing tightness of the centre of Jason's jeans. He closed his eyes at this and let out a shaky breath at the sensation of the vibrator against him.

After a moment had passed, Sam placed the vibrator on the side of the bed. Following her lead, Jason leaned back on his hands as she began to undo the button of his jeans. Pulling down the zipper, Sam slid her hand underneath Jason's balls and cradled them through the fabric of his boxers. She held them there in her hand for a moment, feeling the heat and warmth raiding from them, before releasing her hand. She then slid off on Jason's and kneeled in front of him. Standing up, Jason pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles, releasing his hard cock. Taking a seat back on the bed, he spread opened his legs, letting Sam position herself in between them. Holding his penis in one hand, Sam took him into her mouth, alternating between sucking and licking. She did this until Jason was shaking with ecstasy and moaning out in slight breathes. She then with her mouth still sucking on the head of his cock reached out with her free hand for the vibrator. Placing it on the medium speed, she pressed it underneath his testicles for a second before rubbing it up and down the shaft. After a moment or two had pasted, Sam placed the vibrator on the third speed and rested it against his testicles as she slid her mouth quickly in and out over his penis. She quickened her movements to the thrusting of Jason's hips. It didn't take that much longer before Jason had come and was moaning out Sam's name in between breaths. Turning off the vibrator, Sam leaned back on her heels and looked up at Jason. He smiled at her. Without losing eye contact, Sam lifted up his foot and began to undo Jason's motorcycle boots. Starting with the right one and moving to the left. Once both where removed, Jason lifted both of his legs so that she could pull off his jeans and boxers. As Sam stood up and let her rob fall to her feet, Jason removed his black t-shirt from his massive chest.

They then both lay down on the bed together, side by side.

* * *

Okay I realized that this chapter was running a little long, so don't worry it is not over. There is another chapter to come!

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Part:2

Do not own General Hospital or any of the characters.

Also have to Thank Fansy for giving me the idea for a part of this story! It's been a long time coming!

Okay and I don't know if you guys remember but back when Sam was shot in 2006, the mention the date of her birthday, also mention it before when Sam finds out she was adopted. Well anyways its on May 11th.

Hope you enjoy!

Oh warning contains smut! :D

**

* * *

**

Thirty Something Candles Part: 2

Each turning on their sides, facing each other; they began to kiss. Jason's hand reached out and cupped the side of Sam's face as her hand rested gently on the crook of his arm. As the kiss grew, he ran his hand down the side of her neck and along the curve of her body. With their lips still locked together, he grabbed a hold of her waist and moved her so that she was now underneath him as he straddled her hips; his hand still holding her waist.

His lips soon broke apart from hers as he slid his tongue over the hole in her ear and took her ear lobe into his mouth. Nibbling down on it, his breath was hot against her skin. He began to sing in between kisses as he trailed his lips down her body, "Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to yoouuu." His massive chest, brushed up against her breasts as he kissed the spot between them, traveling down to her navel. "Happy Birthday dear Sam," his blue eyes focused on her face as he inched his way down to in between her legs. "Happy Birthday to you!" he sang out the last note as he kissed the outer folds of skin of Sam's pussy.

The tip of his index finger was on her cit; slowly moving it back and forth; touching it with the lightest touch. Sliding it into her opening, the sweet juices of her spilled out. She was wet for him. She opened her self up for him as he pushed his index finger further inside of her. Sam let out a cry as he quickened his movements and deepened his pressure. He then added a 2nd finger into her, adding to her pleasure. Her arms were stretched out gripping the bed sheets as she arched her head back against the pillows and thrusted her hips along with the movements of Jason's fingers. She continued to moan out with pleasure as the feeling in the pit of her stomach began to build up once again. He could feel her coming soon with the sound of her breathing being laboured and the tightening of the walls of her vagina around his hand. Sliding his fingers out of her, he replaced them with his mouth. He licked and sucked on her cit and around the outside of her opening; before sliding the tip of his tongue in and teasing lightly before removing it. Pressing his mouth over the opening, he blew hot air into her. Sam let out a deep long moan at this. She wanted him now. Lifting her head up and she met Jason's eye as he towered over her. Positioning himself between her legs, which were now wrapped around his hips. Knowing what was coming, her arms went to his shoulders. He looked into her eyes as he pushed forward with his hips, thrusting his head of his cock inside her opening . Sam bit down on her bottom lip as he began to stretch her muscles, pushing deeper inside her. Jason continued pushing, his teeth gritted as he watched Sam beneath him. God she was beautiful he thought to himself. Sam's hands gripped onto him, nails digging into his skin as he was now fully inside of her and began to thrust slowly upward. "Yes…God, yes…"she moaned out. Her mouth fell open, instantly dry, as she moaned, groaned, and withered beneath him. His body fiercely and repeatedly slammed into hers. He attempted to remain silent but found that he couldn't. Opening his mouth, a deep groan escaped from the back of his throat as their hips continued to grinded up against one another.

"Yes, right there....ohhh right there......ohhhhh yess, that's it!" Sam tightened her legs around Jason's hips, pressing him closer; making him go deeper within until he found that sweet spot, up high. He pushed harder and harder within her vaginal walls; the muscles of his lower back and buttocks flexing with his rapid movements.

Jason leaned down and captured Sam's lips with his; pulling her into a long sweet kiss before both breaking apart as they climaxed.

With one final thrust, Jason pulled himself out of Sam and collapsed on the bed beside her. Sam curled her body up against his, laying her head against his fast beating heart. Jason ran his finger through her long hair and kissed her sweaty temple. They lay like that for a while until their breathing had settled and their pulses had stopped racing.

"I love you," whispered Sam, raising her head up and looking up into Jason's eyes. He smiled at her, "I love you too," he spoke kissing her softly on the lips. He then moved away from Sam and off the bed. Sam sat up against the pillows at this, looking confused and hurt. She watched as Jason picked up his discarded jeans off of the floor and reached into one of the pockets of them. Pulling out his hand, he got back into bed with Sam.

She continued to look at him confused as he wrapped an arm around her bare shoulder and gently kissed her on the temple again. "Happy Birthday Baby!" he whispered, producing a small velvet box from his clenched hand and placing it in Sam's.

Her brown eyes looked down at the box, which now lay in her hand. "It couldn't be," she thought to her self as she brought it up her face and slowly opened it. Her mouth opened, like she was going to say something but nothing came out. Her brown eyes widened as she stared down at the ring before her. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to look down and study the ring, the ring from a long time ago. She couldn't that Jason had kept it.

Jason then took the ring from the box and her left hand in the other. "Will you marry me, Sam McCall?" he asked his voice barely over a whisper as he blue eyes stared deeply into hers.

Sam smiled a slight smile at him, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Of course!" she whispered. Jason grinned at this and blinked away the tears that had suddenly filled his eyes and threatened to fall. They looked lovingly into each other's faces as Jason slowly slide the ring onto Sam's ring finger. Slowly leaning into one another, they kissed. Hands caressing each other's cheeks as the kiss deepened.

* * *

Early into the morning, Sam lay awake, admiring the ring on her finger. Like she had did so many years ago. She couldn't believe it. She was engaged! A smile then suddenly appeared on her face. This had been the best birthday she had ever stirred beside her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sam leaned down and rested her cheek over JAson's heart. "I can't believe you kept it!" she whispered to him in the dark.

"You told me to keep it. And to oneday put it back on your finger when we were ready to make those promises again..." whispered Jason in his sleep to her. She was surprised by this, not only that he remembered her saying that but also that he had heard her. Kissing the soft skin of his chest, she closed her eyes and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

Hoped you liked!

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
